Holograma
thumb|250px|Mensaje holográfico de Leia Organa a [[Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Un holograma era una proyección visual de una persona u objeto, generalmente utilizado para fines de comunicación o entretenimiento. Los hologramas generalmente eran monocromáticos, a menudo azules, sin otros colores o con otros colores tenues. Sin embargo, los hologramas de colores completos no eran desconocidos, y los hologramas más avanzados, como los creados por la matriz de disfraz holográfico, eran lo suficientemente realistas como para engañar tanto a los observadores como a los sensores electrónicos. Los proyectores de holograma venían en una variedad de formas y tamaños. Desde pequeños dispositivos de mano hasta masivas construcciones, cuya imagen dominaba a los observadores. Los miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi enviados a misiones en mundos remotos podían participar regularmente en las reuniones del Consejo celebradas en el Templo Jedi al aparecer como hologramas. La tecnología holográfica era lo suficientemente sofisticada a tal punto que se podía hacer una imagen holográfica para proyectar una imagen holográfica más pequeña, como en el caso de una imagen holográfica de R2-D2 que proyecta un mensaje de la Princesa Leia. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Líder Supremo Snoke, de la Primera Orden, utilizó una tecnología de holograma que permitía ver al usuario a todo color y sin ninguna línea de exploración. Era conocido por utilizar este tipo de holograma cuando hablaba con Kylo Ren o el General Armitage Hux, mientras que los dos estaban en una cámara especial en la Base Starkiller. Apariciones *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *"The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee" *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''The Perfect Weapon'' *''All Creatures Great and Small'' *''True Love'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' * * * ; imagen #8 * * * ; imagen #3 * Categoría:Tecnología holográfica